Develops techniques for high resolution labeling of cell surface receptors and internal structures, using colloidal gold labeling in conjunction with correlative light and electron microscopy. VDIC-LM, interference/reflectance and AIC-LM tracking of colloidal gold labeled receptors on living cells to be correlated with subsequent HRSEM and HVEM.